1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transforming a stereoscopic image, and more particularly, to a method of transforming a stereoscopic image for improving a three-dimensional effect of the stereoscopic image.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a display technology advances, a user can easily enjoy stereoscopic image contents using a three-dimensional television set at home or a theater. Nevertheless, demands for the more improved three-dimensional effect increase continuously. For such demands, studies have been made for the more improved three-dimensional effect by utilizing a variety of stereoscopic perception factors.
Methods of creating a stereoscopic image may be classified into two types. As a first type, left-eye and right-eye stereoscopic images are directly obtained from a three-dimensional camera. As a second type, the left-eye and right-eye images are created from a color image and a depth map obtained using a single color camera and a single depth camera.
If the depth map is obtained from the left-eye image and the right-eye image obtained through the first type, the first type can be implemented in a similar way to that of the second type.
When the left-eye image and the right-eye image are directly obtained from the three-dimensional camera, both images are not corrected. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust the three-dimensional effect.
Meanwhile, a depth sensor is widely employed in the field of computer vision or image processings.
Unlike an RGB sensor, the depth sensor measures a distance between the sensor and a subject and stores the depth value as a depth image. For example, in the case of 8-bit depth sensor, the depth map has a depth value within a range of [0, 255] for the distance between the sensor and the subject.